


Fast Paced

by Kurapiika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, happy birthday leorio my husband, leopika fic for the birthday boy today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapiika/pseuds/Kurapiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have sworn his heart leapt to his throat as he recognized that familiar blonde, shoulder length hair and the slim suit hiding both chains and vulnerability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Paced

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my husband Leorio wtf
> 
> This could have been a much longer, thought out fic but I had very limited time since I wanted to post this today on Leorio's birthday.

\--

“Kurapika would you please come? It’d mean a lot to him!” Gon’s voice mails were short and sweet, just like that. Whereas Killua’s may have been short, but they were also rude.

“Listen, pick up your damn phone or I swear to god the next time I see yo-GON STOP TRYING TO TAKE THE PHONE YOU ALREADY LEFT A MESSAGE!!”

Kurapika chuckled bitterly, it would be humorous to him if he weren’t ignoring all of his friends calls on purpose. Leorio only dared call him once. He wasn’t a selfish man when it came to his friends, so he had only informed Kurapika of the date and politely asked if he’d attend. It sounded as though he already knew the outcome though. The doubtful tone of his voice made Kurapika’s heart stop and his eyes burn.

Kurapika cancelled all of his plans for the week and decided to give Leorio what he wanted just this once. However, Kurapika couldn’t help but notice that doing this wasn’t only for Leorio’s happiness, but for his own as well.

-

“Killua, Killuaaaaa I forgot what I was going to tell you and it’s really bothering me!”

Gon tugged at Killua’s shirt which caused him to drop the pins he was holding to hang up decorations.

“Gon would you quit it? We need to get this done fast, Leorio is only gonna be out for a few hours! Did you call everyone to make sure they remembered?”

Gon gasped as though he’d just remembered something extremely important to him. Most likely because he had.

“Now I remember what I was going to tell you! I did that, everyone is on their way.”

The two were running around the apartment trying to get things ready for Leorio’s surprise birthday party. It was Gon’s idea since he noticed how upset Leorio had been since he and Kurapika’s last goodbyes. Killua was on board as soon as he heard that chocolate cake would be served. To keep it a secret, the two were staying in a nearby hotel and were easily able to get into Leorio’s apartment. The cliché key under the mat was something they’d have to discuss with him later.

-

Not much went on in York Shin so there hadn’t been much to amuse the aspiring doctor. Today was his birthday and he found it pathetic that all he was wishing for was that his friend would visit.

To be fair, they hadn’t seen each other in months and the endless unreturned calls left Leorio helpless. He had given up hope at this point and didn’t expect much more from Kurapika.

It was especially upsetting to him that he didn’t get at least a response on his birthday. Then again, he needed to remind himself how busy Kurapika was and that he probably didn’t mean to forget. He was a nice person, right? He wouldn’t forget.

On his way back to the apartment building he resided in, Leorio spotted a small figure approaching the building. He could have sworn his heart leapt to his throat as he recognized that familiar blonde, shoulder length hair and the slim suit hiding both chains and vulnerability.

Before he could help himself, he shouted the others name. The blonde froze in place and turned slowly to face Leorio.

The anxiety had built up all these years and Kurapika didn’t know what to say. Everything he planned on saying was lost in his thoughts. They were all replaced with a single name, repeating over and over.

“Leorio, Leorio, Leorio, Leorio, Leorio.”

Kurapika couldn’t move. He came here with the intent on seeing Leorio again but the reality of facing the other after months of ignorance was too much to handle.

Leorio seemed more calm and collected as he made his way over. As he got closer though, Kurapika could see just how unhinged he was.

Leorio didn’t know what to feel. Angry? Excited? Happy? Upset? Too many emotions hit him at once and his only response was to approach Kurapika.

Snapping back to reality, Kurapika knew that some sort of scene would break out and they needed to get somewhere private, fast.

“Let’s go out to eat. My treat.”

That was all he was able to force out as he attempted to stabilize his breathing.

-

Catching up with one another at the restaurant was an abundance of emotions clashed together into one heated conversation. They spoke of how they passed the time, where they had been, and whom they had met.

The conversation was filled to the brim with apologies for the countless messages left and the worry caused by the ignored phone calls. Explanations were given and quick tears were shed.

Lasting for more than an hour, the conversation took a turn for the worst and confessions followed suit.

“I’m sorry, I should have picked up. I thought by keeping you uninvolved that you’d forget about me and you’d stay out of danger. My job must be handled with extreme caution and I didn’t want any of you getting hurt. I see now that what I did had an opposite effect. I wasn’t protecting you, I was just hurting you. I’m sorry for being so selfish. I just don’t want those I love to be in harms way again.”

Taken aback by his lengthy response, Leorio’s mind only caught on to the word love. Did he mean romantically or friendly love shared between all of them?

It definitely had to be the love shared between friends. However, Kurapika looked as though he regretted saying that which further peaked Leorio’s curiosity.

“You love me?”

The question slipped out of Leorio’s mouth unintentionally but as he tried to stop himself, the feelings he’d held in for so long were too strong to withhold.

Kurapika’s face heated up and he began looking around aimlessly to avoid eye contact.

“Well, I never said it directly but…suppose I do, then what?”

Leorio reached over the table and placed his hand over Kurapika’s.

“I’d be the happiest man alive.”

-

The next thing they knew, the bill was paid in a rush and they were desperately trying to make it back to Leorio’s apartment. They both had one thing in mind, the tension had built up immensely over the months spent apart from each other, and they both agreed on finally acting upon it.

Reaching Leorio’s hallway, they noticed it was vacant and seized the opportunity.

Leorio pinned Kurapika to the wall and shakily brought their lips together. The taller of the two had much more experience and easily dominated. He licked Kurapika’s bottom lip earning a soft moan from him. Taking advantage of situation, Leorio slipped his tongue past Kurapika’s lips. His own tongue sliding against the others and moving about his mouth seemed to raise the temperature in the hall. 

Grasping for each other, Kurapika was hoisted up by the hips to wrap his legs around Leorio’s waist. Breaking away from the kiss, Leorio kept a firm grasp on the blonde and strode over to his apartment door.

Leorio fished for his second set of keys inside his pocket. The missing spare key had gone unnoticed. Putting the key into the lock, he moved in to meet Kurapika’s lips again.

Once inside the apartment, Leorio spins them both around so Kurapika’s back resumes facing the wall.

“Mm, Leorio, put on the light it’s too dark in here I can’t see you...”

Swinging his free arm to the side, Leorio hits the light switch.

All at once, dozens of his friends jump out of their respective hiding places and awkwardly shout out, “Surprise.”

Leorio almost dropped Kurapika out of shock. Kurapika untangled his legs from their spot around the others waist and Leorio moved his arms away letting Kurapika stand up and regain his composure.

When Leorio looked down he noticed Kurapika had moved. Instead of being next to him, he was standing behind Leorio trying to hide his face, mostly his eyes, from everyone around them. All eyes were on the two and Leorio was trying to mask his embarrassment as well.

Both Killua and Gon’s eyes were covered by Knuckle, who looked upon the older two with shame.

Once the two separated, all was quiet until Gon questioned who it was behind Leorio.

“Hey Killua who was Leorio hugging?”

Killua groaned and a few laughed quietly at Gon’s innocence.

“My eyes were covered too, idiot! Let’s see, they’re shorter than the old man, their hair looks to be blonde from what I can see right now, and I heard chains jingle when they came in the door, but that could have been keys… Anyways if it is Kurapika, why is someone his age making out with such an OLD MAN.”

Killua didn’t get to finish his deductions before Gon ran over to Leorio to see if it was really who he believed it to be.

His prediction was right, as made aware to the others by his shouting.

“Kurapika! It’s really you! You were hugging Leorio because you missed him right?”

Kurapika stepped out from behind Leorio to present himself. He cleared his throat and fiddled with the hem of one of his suit sleeves. He only thought that he’d be seeing Leorio today and that gave him enough anxiety as is. Being around all the others he had once been acquainted with surprised him but he knew he’d have to calm himself down.

“Yes, I missed my dear friend Leorio so I decided to hug him.”

Gon perked up, “Did you miss me and Killua?”

“Of course.”

The blonde smiled and turned back to Leorio, motioning for him to bring has face closer to his.

He whispered in the others ear that they’d finish what they started later on before both were pulled towards the others by Gon.

-


End file.
